Let it Snow!
by thetalker007
Summary: The heroes sing 'Let it snow' in their own way, on Christmas Eve.


Merry Christmas!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Hogan and his men were in the barracks, getting ready ready for a much deserved sleep. They had had a really busy week blowing up everything from bridges to ammo dumps. After the men had finished getting their nighttime clothes on, Carter went to the window to watch the snow fall. It had started about an hour earlier and was now coming down fast. There was at least a foot of snow on the ground. Seeing all the snow reminded Carter of one of his favorite Christmas songs. After looking around the barracks and making sure everyone was in a good mood, he decided to go ahead and sing it.

"Oh the weather outside it frightful, but the fire is so delightful." Carter glanced or at their sad excuse for a fireplace. "And since we've no place to go, Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

For once none of the men in the barracks minded Carter singing, even Newkirk. Kinch, who also loved the song decided to join in.

"Man it doesn't show signs of stopping. And Lebeau has some corn for popping. We can stay up if the Colonel says so. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

Carter got up from his seat by the window and made his way over to Newkirk who was sitting at the common table. Carter sat down next to him. "Why don't you sing the next verse Newkirk?" Carter proposed. He had always wanted to hear Newkirk sing.

"Are you bloody joking? Forget it!" Newkirk spat.

"Please?" Carter gave Newkirk his puppy face which hadn't failed him yet.

"I don't know..." Newkirk looked at Carter and quickly turned away. "Well...maybe." He turned back to Carter and finally gave in. "Oh alright."

Carter smiled. "Go on then."

Newkirk looked around to make sure nobody was giving him any weird looks. Then he turned back to Carter who had a strange look on his face which reminded him of girl he once met. Finally Newkirk smirked and looking at Carter he sang:

"I you try to kiss me goodnight, 'ow I'd 'ate to break all of your bones.

And if you even 'old me tight, all that'd be 'eard is your groans."

"Well can I at least give you a hug?" Carter joked, slightly offended.

"Why you ruddy..." Newkirk took off his nightcap and playfully wacked Carter in the face with it. Hogan was about ready to go to bed so he sang to give his men the hint.

"Oh the fire is slowly dying, and I'm afraid we'll have to start quieting. But as long as we're safe at home. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

They obviously didn't take the hint, because Lebeau started singing. "How I'd love to be kissed goodnight. Just not by any of you." Lebeau looked at all of his friends. "But if you want to tuck me in tight." Lebeau thought for a minute. "I think I would dislike that too."

Hogan sighed, defeated. He knew he'd never get his boys to bed now. But his hopes aroused when Shultz came barging through the door singing:

"The fire has died, though I would like to have dried. But as soon as I'm off duty-oh! Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

Shultz finished and turned to leave but remembering something he turned back. "Oh, and lights out." He said turning off the lights and heading back into the treacherous snow once more. "All right fellows, you heard the man. Into your bunks!" Hogan ordered. All the men sprang into their bunks and Hogan retired to his room.

_Five minutes later…_

Carter stared at the bunk above him where Newkirk lay and smirked as he came up with a sinister scheme. He got up and stepping and stepping on his bunk to reach Newkirk's he leaned over and planted a teasing kiss on his friend's forehead. Newkirk's eyes flew open with a start. He glanced over to his right to find Carter standing above him with a sneaky grin on his face. Newkirk scowled and tried to swat Carter, but his mate was too quick for him. Carter ducked and popped his head up again seconds later. Newkirk was ready for him. This time he lunged at Carter with his whole body, only to succeed in knocking both him and Carter to the floor. They stared at each other for a minute before Newkirk broke it. "Merry Christmas Andrew." He smiled. Carter smiled back as Newkirk picked himself up and then leaned over to help Carter. When they were both up they sat down on Carter's bunk. "Merry Christmas to you too pal." Carter said in his usual boyish tone.

"Better get to sleep to Santa Claus won't come." Newkirk teased. He wrestled Carter a bit before hoping up into his own bunk. And as Carter and Newkirk got all nestled and snug in their beds, visions of sugar plums danced in their heads...


End file.
